


Yuletide Georg

by orphan_account



Category: Spiders Georg
Genre: Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Yuletide Georg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuletidefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletidefairy/gifts).



"Average person receives a kitten for the holidays" factoid is statistically incorrect. The average person does not receive a kitten for Christmas, much to their sadness. Yuletide Georg, who is an animal hoarder and receives ten thousand kittens as gifts for the holidays, is a statistical outlier, and is very, very happy about all his adorable kitties. Do not ignore him and his kittens. We must help him find new homes for all the kitties, and make sure they are spayed or neutered.

"Average Yuletider receives one fic and one treat at Yuletide" factoid is statistically incorrect. The average Yuletider receives one fic and no treats. Yuletide Georg, who lives in a coal mine and receives two thousand treats, is an outlier and should not be counted. He reads his Yuletide treats to all his kittens.

"Average Yuletide mod hates _coal" factoid is statistically incorrect. Average Yuletide mod spends 0.75 hours at _coal each day and has a sense of humor. Yuletide Georg, who lives in chat and wants _coal obliterated from the planet, is a statistical outlier and should be ignored. It's okay. He has treats to read and kittens to pet.

Thus ends the tale of Yuletide Georg.


End file.
